


there are some doors you cannot reopen

by arsenouselation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: (there are doors you don’t have the heart to close)





	there are some doors you cannot reopen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Written in the stars: the science, the history and the magic of mating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088542) by [brujadelmar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/brujadelmar). 



> If you haven't read that yet, I suggest that you do and have your heart torn into two. A discourse on ABO culture inter-meshed with norms and nuances that reflect real life society. Plus, it has chansoo. 
> 
> The title of this fic is actually longer than the fic itself. Also, it does not make any fucking sense. Maybe subject to revisions

> "And think not you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course."
> 
> Kahlil Gibran, _The Prophet  (On Love)_

* * *

 

Like a memory being relived.

Jongdae turns the cup in his hands slowly, lets himself be steeped in history. The afternoon light, the clinking of spoons, the quiet conversations rising up around them, and the man he loved ( _loves_ ) from five years and a continent ago. Kim Minseok, smiling at him in that devastating way of his.

"I'm thinking of staying, this time around," Minseok's tone is measured, careful, as if he's both saying and asking at the same time. _Are you going to allow it? Or are you going to drive me away?_

Because of course.

That's whole point of this, isn't it? This is about boundaries, about _Baekhyun._ This is Minseok asking for permission, like the fucking mature adult that he is. And what can Jongdae say to that really? _Yes, you can stay._ But that isn't right. _No, don't stay when I am still in love with you._

_You're not the one who left._

"Why did you let me go?" the question leaves Jongdae's mouth before he can stop it, and he's half-relieved that it does not sound bitter. Does not sound regretful. Yearning.

But Minseok looks at him like he does, anyway. He's always been good at reading Jongdae's tells. Now, the afternoon light casts a sadness in the tilt of his mouth. Jongdae's heart re-breaks into two.

"You can’t make homes out of people," Minseok says, almost sounding like he's saying it to himself, "Didn't I tell you that already?"


End file.
